


My Dear Sam.......

by springburn



Series: The Thick of It mini-fics [30]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, I Love You, Marriage, Romance, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springburn/pseuds/springburn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, I really had to go major romantic with this one. I'm not sure how romantic a soul Malcolm might be. He's certainly loving, and certainly devoted and loyal.........but I think he might ask for help with the romance bit........anyway, this is fiction.....and it's AU......so anything is possible!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dear Sam.......

**Author's Note:**

> Petersgal........who is my prompt-meister extraordinaire.......sent me this one......  
> "So prompt time, I'm going with our Malcolm again, can't help myself...Malcolm and Sam's anniversary is coming around and he wants to do something very special, but Sam is always busy with kids, home, and him, so what can he do ??? must include, Jamie, Julius and Mannion.....yep him.."

MY DEAR SAM..........

Jamie McDonald, beamed across the pub table at his best friend, as he tucked into his bag of crisps and a pint.  
"Seriously, Malc," he guffawed, crumbs spilling out from his mouth, "you really are in danger of becoming a great big softy in your old age."  
"That's right! You bastard. Take the fucking piss why don't you!"  
"Well, I don't know what you're asking me for, I'm hopeless at these sort of things."  
"Yeah. Well so am I, but I've gotta think of something, and I want it to be really special. It's five years for fucks sake. No one's ever put up with me for that long!"  
"Well, let me know if you come up with anything......and if you need someone to relieve you of the kids......well you know where we are. Me and Ellie'll take 'em off your hands."  
"Well, that's a start anyway. Thanks mate. I appreciate it." 

oOo

_Telephone conversation_

"Mannion here."  
"Mannion, you old cunt! How's it hanging?"  
"Tucker? Christ. Aren't you bloody dead yet?"  
"Still alive and kicking. Listen. I'm pulling in favours. And you owe me one or four!"  
"I might have guessed you'd only ring me if you wanted something from me, what can I do for you?"  
"Are you still bosom chums with that arsehole Alastair Leyton, at The Times......you know, the one you didn't ring about Tickel, and didn't drop me in the shit?"  
"Fucking hell, Malcolm, I thought we'd got over that little hurdle. Yes, I am......why?"  
"Well, here's the thing......I need you to do me a massive favour........"

oOo

The smart Richmond front door was opened by the upright figure of the 'Man'.  
Malcolm was ushered into the study.  
"Malcolm? To what do I owe this pleasure?"  
Sir Julius Nicholson, entered. He was wearing his MCC tie, and looked dressed for Lords.  
"Good of you to see me at such short notice. Sorry, I see you're on your way out. I won't keep you long."  
"I'm away to the Test Match, but I have time. Your phone call was enigmatic, I'm all ears...."  
"I need your help, Julius. I wondered, as this fucking great posh mansion of yours is right on the River, whether you have access?"  
"My dear Malcolm, I have a private mooring and a small jetty."  
"Fuck me! Thought you might have! Well, I'm trying to plan something......and you were the only person I could think of."  
Nicholson sat down at his desk, leaned back in his chair and listened attentively to Malcolm's idea.  
He smiled benignly, at the eagerness of his former colleagues' face.  
"Well, well. I'm impressed Malcolm. You really are a surprising man. Do you know that?"  
"I do my best."  
"Would you mind if I gave you a couple of suggestions?"  
"No. Go right ahead, anything that helps me look less of a twat, will be gratefully received."  
"Malcolm, doing something like this doesn't make you a T word." He responded, avoiding the curse.  
"If anything, it makes you a far better man than I would have thought possible."  
"Thanks. I'm flattered.....I think. The suggestions?"  
"Ah, yes. Well I have a rather delightful river craft I could place at your disposal. And you can use the jetty. I can arrange a Waterman for you, of course, that goes without saying....."  
"I bet it fucking does!" Malcolm laughed.  
"And I wonder, if you'd consider.......hmmmm, let me think, I know just the thing, I have a pamphlet here somewhere, I've used this company before......."  
He ferreted in a drawer, and slid a brochure across the desk.  
Malcolm looked at it briefly, and his eyebrows shot up.  
"Blimey! Do you think she'd like all this shit then?"  
"You are so crude sometimes! She's a woman Malcolm, of course she'll like it."  
"Well, if you don't mind me saying, I'm not sure you're a very good judge of what women like!"  
"Trust me, Malcolm, women may not be my thing, but I know a thing or two about them!"  
"Okay. Well, I'll trust you on that then.....thanks."  
"Consider it done. Leave it with me. I'll be in touch. And now I really have to be on my way, if we win the toss, we should be batting first and I don't want to miss it." 

oOo

_Telephone conversation_

"Hi Sam. It's me, Ellie."  
"Hiya!"  
"Listen, Sam, you know you were talking about your wedding anniversary the other day?"  
Sam sighed.  
"Yeah!"  
"Well, has Malcolm said anything?"  
"No......Oh, Ellie, I think he's forgotten! "  
"He didn't say a word this morning, before he went out, and he's gone off for the day.....said he'd got some bloody meetings with a load of literary people and he wasn't sure what time he'd be back, but probably not till late. He even took a suit with him, in a carrier."  
"Have you seen this morning's paper?"  
"Of course not! I've been sorting out the bloody kids. I swear to God, Ellie, I'm so cross with him. I thought he might have at least got me a card or something, I got one for him, but when he didn't say anything, I didn't give it to him. I just thought, fuck you, you can have it later."  
"You get The Times don't you?"  
"Yeah, course.....and The Guardian, and The Telegraph....Malcolm says he likes to see all sides!!"  
"Well, have a look in The Times, Sam, personal columns, page 31. I'll ring off now, speak to you later."  
Sam put down the phone and reached for the paper.  
Thumbing through the pages, a curious tension in her chest.  
She ran her finger down the personals, scanning eagerly.  
Suddenly she stopped dead.......

 _Samantha Tucker. ___  
Westminster Pier. 6pm. __  
Formal Evening Attire. __  
Cab booked. __  
Be there. M x __

oOo

It was a very nervous and excited Sam who was deposited right beside Westminster Pier at a few minutes to six o clock.  
When she'd rung Ellie back, her friend laughed, told her not to worry, the kids were taken care of. 'Go and doll yourself up.'  
But denied all knowledge of any plans.  
So.....here she was, dressed in her emerald green satin gown, her hair piled up and held with diamanté clips.  
She felt a bit of a fool as she hitched up her long dress, and walked towards the Pier entrance, in her silver high heels, scanning the faces in the crowd, looking for Malcolm.  
He wasn't there.  
She was approached then, by a tall, middle aged man, smartly dressed in a black suit.  
"Mrs. Tucker?"  
"Yes."  
"I'm Jonathan. This way please."  
He held out his hand, she took it, and was lead down to the waterside.  
Tied up there was the most beautiful motor launch.  
It was a 1930's style. Varnished wood, with a cabin area and an open back board.  
The aft area formed a crescent shaped couch style seat. Blankets were carefully folded and ready, a table area contained an ice bucket and champagne.  
Jonathan handed her on board, and made sure she was settled.  
"Make yourself comfortable. Mrs. Tucker. We're going downriver. Would you like a glass of champagne?"  
"Thank you."  
The fizz was chilled, ready, he poured a flute and handed it to her.  
Then moved to untie the launch and they set off.  
Where was Malcolm?  
Sam's heart was drumming wildly.  
The views slid slowly by as they motored along. Sam sat back and sipped her drink.  
It was a beautiful evening, warm and sunny. The river as smooth as glass.  
An hour passed, as they neared Richmond, the Waterman slowed the engine, turning the prow towards the bank.  
On a jetty, as they drew closer, she could see a man, standing.  
Waiting.  
Tall. Grey curls.  
Handsome, in an evening suit.  
It was Malcolm.  
He looked fidgety, nervously fingering a cuff link and as the boat came alongside, he hopped on board.  
He bent, kissed her.  
"You look beautiful Mrs. Tucker!"  
"What's going on?"  
"I'm not saying. It's a surprise!"  
"Ellie would tell me nothing. I thought you'd forgotten."  
"How could I forget today? Best day of my life."  
He squeezed her fingers in his own. 

 

oOo

He sat down next to her, still holding her hand in his.  
"This is amazing, Malcolm.....where are we going?"  
"You'll see!"  
Jonathan handed him a glass of champagne, and they clinked glasses, as they set off downriver once again.  
It was almost dusk, as the launch pulled into the bank for the second time.  
The sky above tinged with pinks and oranges, purples and reds, painting the cirrus clouds with pastel crayon.  
Malcolm stepped ashore, then turned to help Sam disembark.  
He held out his arm to her, and she threaded her own through his.  
"Shall we?"  
"Where are we?" she breathed, as they passed through beautiful wrought iron gates.  
A gravel path wound through box hedged Italianate gardens.  
Rounding a corner, Sam could see they were at Hampton Court Palace.  
She could hear music playing faintly.  
"Good grief! Malcolm.......what the......"  
Before her on the lawn, in front of the Orangery, now closed to the public, a table and chairs awaited them.  
Laid with a crisp white table cloth. Crystal tableware and silver cutlery.  
The doors to the Conservatory were open, but everywhere, as Sam's wide eyes took it all in, were torches burning brightly, lighting the way, candles in tall holders flickered in the growing darkness, the trees on each side were dotted with hundreds of twinkling fairy lights.  
Sam gasped.  
Her hands up to her face, she looked at her husband, then back at the scene,  
"Oh my God, Malcolm......you did all this?"  
Her eyes were full of tears.  
"Well, I had a little help. Pulled in a few favours." He smiled. "Happy Anniversary, my Sam."  
Waiters came forward and they were seated, her napkin laid in her lap.  
A string quartet, inside the Orangery itself, played pleasantly as they were served dinner.  
"I can't believe this! I just can't believe it! How long have you been arranging all this?"  
"A while.......Sam, I just wanted it to be special. To tell you how much you mean to me, and how grateful I am that you put up with me."  
"It's amazing. It's just so beautiful.....so beautiful."  
The candlelight danced and flickered on her shining face, as she gazed about her, unable to take it all in.  
"There's something else." He motioned to the waiter, who bought over a small box.  
"This is for you. To thank you. For five fucking amazing years, and for being the most wonderful person, the most brilliant wife and mother, for loving me, for everything you've done to make me what I am now......for making me yours."  
His voice was choked, as she began to unwrap the little parcel.  
Inside was a gold locket, she opened it.....  
Inside was a tiny parchment, unfolded, it read:  
My Dear Sam.........  
..........then Shakespeare's sonnet 116.

Let me not to the marriage of true minds  
Admit impediments. Love is not love  
Which alters when it alteration finds,  
Or bends with the remover to remove:  
O, no! it is an ever-fixed mark,  
That looks on tempests and is never shaken;  
It is the star to every wandering bark,  
Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.  
Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks  
Within his bending sickle's compass come;  
Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,  
But bears it out even to the edge of doom.  
If this be error and upon me proved,  
I never writ, nor no man ever loved.

On the back it was engraved with their wedding date, and the words......  
"You have my heart. I am yours."  
Sam jumped up, and rounding the table she threw her arms around his neck, tears flowing freely.  
"Oh Malcolm, my heart will burst. I can't believe you did all this. For me.  
I love you with all my heart......you say you are mine, but I am yours, we belong to each other.  
Thank you so, so much. I'll never forget this night as long as I live."

oOo

The meal was over, he took her hand and led her out, they danced on the lawn under the stars.  
Malcolm wasn't much of a dancer, but he could sway with the best of them.  
Sam held him close.  
She could feel his hand pressed into the small of her back, her head against his chest.  
"Jamie said I was getting to be a big fucking softy." He murmured.  
"You are! ......God, if the staff of DoSAC could see you now.....you used to strike terror into their hearts. At Number 10, secretaries would regularly crap themselves!"  
"But not you, though! You were never scared of me."  
"Nope. All that bullying was just a front. To cover up how sweet you were."  
Malcolm scoffed.  
"I've been called some things in my time, but never sweet."  
"You were always sweet to me. Always. Right from the start."  
"That's because I secretly fancied you."  
"You did swear at me once, when you asked me to get you a coffee, on a really bad day."  
"I don't remember that! I didn't think I'd ever sworn at you."  
"You did, and I said, 'would you like that with one fuck or two?' And you started laughing. It was the first time I ever saw you laugh."  
"Oh yeah! I do remember that now. Christ. Sam, that was a long time ago."  
"Yep. And here we are. Still a team."  
"I lucked out, didn't I? Still trying to believe it, really. Still. That you want me, love me, still ask myself if it's real. All the time."  
"I know you do, Malcolm. You are mine. You belong to me. Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Real unashamed fluff this one.....but given the subject matter it had to be really!! Hope you,like it @petersgal!


End file.
